1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of sights for aiming or aligning devices and in particular to aiming handguns. More particularly, the present invention relates to sights that are non-protruding and can be used in all lighting conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of sighting devices are known for orienting devices that need to be aimed. Although the present invention is applicable to various such situations, it will be discussed primarily with respect to the problem of aiming handguns and similar weapons. Firearms and the like typically have two sights that are spaced apart from one another along a line substantially parallel to the path along which a projectile will be discharged by the weapon. A user holds the firearm so as to view over and/or through the two spaced sights toward the target, before discharging the weapon. The object is to align the weapon accurately to the target by viewing along a line to the target and holding the weapon along that line as defined by the spaced sights.
The state of the art of present day sights includes the open or xe2x80x9cironxe2x80x9d sight. The typical open or iron sight is by far the most commonly used for handguns and rifles. Typically an iron sight has a front sight comprising a blade member at the extreme front or muzzle end of the weapon. The blade member is usually rectangular in cross section and appears to the user as a thin solid block on the top surface of the barrel in line with a
FIG. 3 depicts a perspective of atypical semi-automatic handgun slide 302 with sights 304, 306. Slide 302 is a portion of the weapon that encloses the barrel and is used to arm the handgun preparatory to firing. Handgun 300 is shown with grip 310, trigger 309 and trigger guard 311 shown in phantom view. Slide 302 has a front or muzzle end 303 and a rear end 308 shaped to receive a hammer (not shown) when the hammer is released by trigger 309. Rear sight 304 is shown mounted on the rear of slide 302 and front sight or blade 306 is shown mounted on the front or muzzle end of slide 302.
Rear sight 304 is usually disposed at the rear of the slide, and typically comprises a planar member having an open rectangular notch extending downward from a horizontal edge at the top periphery of the planar member. Rear sight 304 maybe along the barrel or over the chamber portion of the weapon, proximate to the shooter. To aim the weapon, a shooter aligns the top of front sight blade 306 with the bottom of the target. The weapon is adjusted as to elevation by setting the top edge of front sightblade 306 even with the top of the notch of rear sight 304. The weapon is aligned laterally by centering front sight blade 306 in the notch of rear sight 304. The intended target should appear just against the top of front blade 304. This method of aiming is called the xe2x80x9csix o""clockxe2x80x9d method of aiming.
As described above, the iron sight protrudes from the weapon. In target handguns, protruding sighting devices are usually not a problem. However, in a handgun designed for protection or immediate availability, protruding sights pose a problem. Handguns that are designed to be carried in a pocket, holster or purse must be easy to remove from the carrier. Protruding sights on this type of weapon may interfere with the drawing of the weapon by snagging or catching on material of the holding receptacle (pocket, holster, etc.). Automatic and semiautomatic handguns install sights on an upper surface of the weapon, usually on top of the slide. A blade sight on the front of the barrel near the muzzle may interfere with swift retrieval of the weapon by catching on the holder material. To improve the retrieval of the weapon, the sighting components are usually reduced in size and rounded to diminish the chances of catching the barrel on material. However, even the sights that are reduced in size catch on material.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a sighting mechanism that would eliminate the need for a front blade sight and a rear sight and allow for a smooth, rounded muzzle. Additionally, it would be desirable to eliminate the need for a protruding rear sight and allow a smooth, rounded slide component of a handgun.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a sighting mechanism that does not protrude from a slide of a handgun and will provide proper alignment when being aimed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sighting mechanism that allows for sighting the device in all lighting conditions.
The foregoing objects are achieved as is now described. A groove is provided on an upper surface of a pistol slide wherein the groove is enclosed on one end and open at the rear end of the slide. The groove, beginning at a predetermined point along the top and extending rearward to the end of the slide, has a front face and a rear opening. A small cylinder of tritium activated phosphor is installed in a hole drilled in the front face of the groove and is longitudinally parallel to the slide so that the round end of the cylinder is visible to a holder of the pistol. Additionally, a second small cylinder of tritium activated phosphor is installed just below the rear opening of the groove. The second cylinder is parallel to the bottom of the rear opening so that the length of the cylinder is visible to the holder. Sighting is accomplished by aligning the first cylinder end with the bottom of a target and aligning the glowing second cylinder length with the bottom of the first cylinder end in the standard xe2x80x9csix o""clockxe2x80x9d sighting position.
The above as well as additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.